degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tori-Campbell Friendship
The friendship between Tori Santamaria and Campbell Saunders is known as Camori (Cam/T'ori') or, less commonly, Torbell (Tor'i/Camp'bell). The friendship started in Season 12 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Tori and Campbell became friends through their mutual friends, Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan. Tori and Campbell were very friendly with one another and on good terms until Campbell committed suicide, which was shown to have greatly upset Tori. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), Tori walks into French class and takes a seat by Maya. After a minute, she notices that her friend is writing a new song called "Jersey Boy" and then accuses her of liking Campbell Saunders, who Tristan had a crush on. Maya asks Tristan if he is okay with her dating Campbell, and Tristan sings to her that he is over it, and then says Cam is straight but seemed interested in her which has Maya and Tori happily swaying to his song in response. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by their teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. Cam sits awkwardly but thinks it is somewhat funny. In Rusty Cage (1), Tori, Tristan, and Maya tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is, making up the name Cheesey. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Zig, Tori, Tristan, Maya, and Campbell are hanging out at karaoke night. Tori and Tristan begin to dance when Maya and Campbell take the stage and sing Thing Called Love. '' In 'Doll Parts (1), Maya talks to Tori about her relationship problems with Campbell, and Tori and Tristan gives Maya a makeover, who was hoping it would impress Campbell. Later, Tori sits with Maya as she breaks up with him and she looks kind of upset in the background. At the pageant, Zig kisses Maya, but then they forget it when Katie sees them and Maya gets back with Cam while Zig stays with Tori. In '''Doll Parts (2), Campbell and Tori are sitting at the same lunch table with their respective love interests, while Tori's boyfriend Zig angrily stares at Cam who is dating his crush, Maya. In Tonight, Tonight, Tori confesses to Maya and Campbell that she thinks she is losing Zig, but Maya reassures her that she isn't and that she is just overreacting. Later, Tori, Maya, and Campbell are studying for their French exam together. After Campbell completes his exam, Tori claps for him. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Campbell and Maya walk past Tori and Tristan, who glare at Maya, which prompts Campbell to ask Maya if Tori still isn't talking to her. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), she and Tristan are seen bursting into tears in the halls after hearing the news about Cam's suicide. Later, she attends Cam's candlelight vigil and is shocked but understands the somewhat rude comments and blame Maya gives to Cam. Later, she comforts Maya and tells her she is here for her and she has wanted to become friends again since before Cam died. They reunite and Maya finally cries about the suicide in Tori's arms. The girls then talk about Cam and Tori promises to watch out for Maya. In Karma Police (1), in her French assignment, Tori says that she would got back in time to before Cam killed himself, so that she could help him. She begins crying in class, and Tristan comforts her. Her ex-boyfriend Zig, who put Cam down horribly the day of the suicide, gets mad and leaves class to make rebellious decisions. Trivia *They were both close to Maya Matlin. *They were both friends with Tristan Milligan and, at one point, Zig Novak. *They both had a conflict with Zig. *They were in the same French class. *They didn't know that Maya and Zig kissed in Doll Parts (1) until Tonight, Tonight. *Tori wishes that she would have been closer to Cam so she could have helped him during his depression. *They sat at the same lunch table each day. *Although they were in different grades, they were the same age as Tori had to repeat Grade 4, making her a year older than Maya, Zig, and Tristan. *They were both members of the French Club. Gallery More babiess.jpg Camaya and Zori.png Kj9i.jpg 64gt.png 0131.jpg Ghtfy.jpg 9oui0.jpg 878yui.png 87897jk.png 897uioud.png 756758456465.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions